Ben in Love
by Denim Jean
Summary: A subplot to Romeo Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?
1. Chapter 1

**Ben in Love**

* * *

_Summary:_

A _subplot_ to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms.

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The gas station. Broad daylight.

A yellow convertible parks there to fill in the tank making a lot of noise. The driver, Benvolio Montague, nicknamed Ben, stands up and leaves his two companions alone in the car, yelling like children. Ben just shakes his head and enters the gas station shop.

Once he crosses the glass automatic doors, a beautiful sight strikes him. Long dark brown hair. Nice curvy vase-like shape. Cool deep red T-shirt with the white frame of an eagle with its wings spread on it. Very suggestive and hot neckline. Slightly-ragged light blue jeans. Deep brown ankle boots. A dark red thin scarf. Dark brown riding gloves without the tips to cover her fingers… She's a deary apparition, but she's no ghost.

Ben smiles like a fool. She hasn't seen him, she's busy reading the covers of some magazines. He hesitates but decides to come closer to her and try to chat with her.

"I'm not sure you'd like to read this kind of stuff." Ben tells her when he realizes she's looking at some stupid gossip magazines. Famous guys pose half-naked in the cover.

"Huh? I'm not sure anyone buys them to _read_ them anyway…" She answers amused.

They both giggle.

The girl gets the chance that the slightly awkward silence which follows gives her to stare at Ben's god-like physique: he's tall, well-built, and slightly tanned; his hair is very short and dark blond; his eyes, bluer than the ocean; and he's wearing dark blue jeans and a Hawaiian shirt, half-way undone, which reveals he's wearing a gun beneath this extremely colourful piece of clothing. Naturally, the gun issue goes absolutely unnoticed because this well-built chest of his is second to no one in any lady's eyes.

Right before her judgment goes hazy because of that, he opens his mouth again to speak.

"I think I've… No, this cannot be true. Impossible."

"What?" She asks curious.

"It's just that I think I've heard your _voice_ before. It rings a bell… But we've never met, haven't we?" He says staring directly into her eyes.

"No, we've never…" She says looking away, letting out a small gasp and trying to hide the fact that she's clenching her teeth a bit. "… met before. So no. I think you might be mistaken."

"What's your na-…?" He asks politely, but his utterance is cut by a wild look of surprise and fear on her face.

"Look out!" She shouts.

Ben turns around immediately. His eyes open up in amazement when he sees Tybalt right outside the shop aiming at them, at him. Tybalt's face is full of anger when he's at his worst. Ben has seen this expression before. He knows it's no good.

Tybalt shoots thrice with his two guns, one per hand. The glass doors break into a million pieces, which scatter all over the shop. The same bullets strike the glass doors of the fridges right behind the girl and Ben. Thousands of glass bits fall on both of them as Ben tries to shield her with his own body onto the floor. Luckily, Tybalt has missed both of them. She loses her deep red scarf, but no one notices.

Silence. Ben and the girl remain breathing heavily, him on top of her. They both blush a bit, but, realizing there is no time for that, Ben tries to focus on Tybalt, who is now aiming at him. Ben swallows hard.

"You! Get up right now!" Tybalt commands.

Ben does as told.

"Your hands up where I can see them." Tybalt adds, still aiming at him.

Ben, again, does as told.

"Good." Tybalt says with an evil grin on his face. "Now, you. Up."

Ben is bewildered. Tybalt is referring to _her_ and it seems as if she perfectly knows what to do: she stands up with her hands up as well, but with a defiant grin on her face. Ben thinks she looks brave and wild like a bull in a fight.

"Now, do me a favour and walk slowly out of the store." Tybalt says aiming at both of them with his two guns.

They do. Side by side. When they're both outside, the Montague boys and the Capulet boys are aiming at each other.

"Tell me what the hell you are doing here." Tybalt finally adds.

"Why? Can't I just fill in the tank like anybody else?" Ben defiantly asks back.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." Tybalt tells him angry like hell.

Ben is taken aback. The girl's voice then fills the air.

"It's not your bloody business." She answers defiantly with her never-fading grin, as if being aimed at was simply not enough to drop her smile.

"You don't have to answer like that, luv." Tybalt tells her with a husky voice, pretending he's sexier than he actually is.

"And you don't have to aim at me like that… 'luv'." She mimics his tone of voice, mocking him, rather.

Tybalt is about to say something, but he clearly bites his lip, clenches his teeth and refrains from saying what he really thinks. Then, he turns to Ben.

"Well, well, well,…" Tybalt says in a cheeky attitude. "Who do we have here? Do you think you own the premises? Do you think you can defy me?"

"I just want to keep the peace, that's all, so if you…" Ben calmly tries to tell him.

"Peace? Peace?" Tybalt asks pretending to be surprised. "I hate the word, as I hate all Montagues… and _thee_."

"Are you a Montague?!" The girl suddenly whispers to him, amazed the piece of news.

"Yes, luv." Tybalt answers for him with the same cheeky attitude. "He's a Montague. _Ben_ Montague."

Ben is still bewildered by the way he treats her with such confidence, even though he's aiming at her with his gun. He can't help but wonder how he knows her.

"Tybalt, Prince of Cats," Ben says politely. "… let her go. She's nothing to you. So, please let her leave. Then, we'll settle the matters between us."

"Don't you ever say she's nothing to me. You don't know me." Tybalt gets angry. "And don't try to play the part of the gentleman. She's not even remotely impressed by that." He adds glimpsing at her for a second.

She just shakes her head in disbelief and sighs mildly.

"If you want, you may go, luv." Tybalt suddenly feels generous. "But don't you ever try to do _that_ again."

"That sounds a bit too much like part of our daily routine to sound threatening at all." She answers with pride.

"You know perfectly what I mean." He whispers threateningly at her.

She just shuts up, gets slightly paler than before, jumps on her deep red motorbike (which was parked not very far from the door of the store) and rides away.

Ben sighs without being heard as he stares at her beauty while she's leaving the gas station. Tybalt has also been staring at her. It seems as if time had stopped for them…

In spite of that, Ben gets the chance to get his gun and aim at Tybalt. They start a fight at the gas station. They shoot at each other, spill gas on the floor, run away with their respective cars – except for Ben and Tybalt, who perform an amazing chase on foot in the midst of a traffic jam, shooting included. The police forces, led by Captain Prince, have to intervene to stop them.

They both get arrested. Everything is recorded and transmitted on TV.

She sees all the shooting from home and frowns.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**I'm Denim Jean and this is a special story I've been thinking of writing for some time now… basically 'cos I fell in love with Ben when I saw the movie some time ago! Oh, dear… I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**In the next chapter, you'll meet our dazzling Romeo, you'll get to know more details about why Ben seems to recall her voice from somewhere… and a clue about ****_her_**** name.**

**Stay tuned! :)**

**_Read & review!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE:

A OST OF SORTS HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY [READ THE DISCLAIMER]. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHICH ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE SUBSEQUENT ONES. YOU'LL GET THE FEELING BETTER.

XOXO

* * *

**_Previously in Ben in Love…_**

Ben sighs without being heard as he stares at her beauty while she's leaving the gas station. Tybalt has also been staring at her. It seems as if time had stopped for them…

In spite of that, Ben gets the chance to get his gun and aim at Tybalt. They start a fight at the gas station. They shoot at each other, spill gas on the floor, run away with their respective cars – except for Ben and Tybalt, who perform an amazing chase on foot in the midst of a traffic jam, shooting included. The police forces, led by Captain Prince, have to intervene to stop them.

They both get arrested. Everything is recorded and transmitted on TV.

She sees all the shooting from home and frowns.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Two civil brawls…" Captain Prince chides both Tybalt and Ben… and both Fulgencio Capulet and Ted Montague.

The police station can no longer stand this hectic… Captain Prince, sitting in his office now, tense beyond doubt, is deeply worried about the whole situation, but he prefers to display his anger instead of his worries and spit it onto their faces. He knows this cannot go on any longer.

"This behavior shall not be endured. Have I made myself clear?" He yells at them with a very authoritative voice.

The four men just nod in silence. They obviously want to get the hell out of here.

* * *

After Captain Prince has chidden them, Ted Montague and Ben head to Verona beach in Ted's limo, in which Caroline, Ted's wife, had been waiting for them. She tells Ben her worries about their son, Romeo.

"He's devastated, I know. He sleeps by day and is awake by night. Something's wrong with him. Can you dig into the matter?" She asks Ben worried.

"I will, madam." Ben answers politely.

Ben comes out of the limo and finds Romeo sitting on a carousel writing poetry. His disheveled hair falls in front of his eyes whenever he tries to write something on his small notebook. He's just too focused on writing and finding a proper rhyme that he doesn't see Ben coming. The afternoon is almost dying out and the sun, setting on the watery horizon.

"What's up, coz?" Ben says with a sincere grin on his face.

"Hey, Ben, what's up?" Romeo is genuinely glad to see him. "Is that my father?" He asks referring to the limo which slowly drives away from the spot it was parked in.

"They tell me that you're suffering." Ben manages to say. "Is it because of… _love_, coz?"

"_Rosaline'_s the name." Romeo points out. "And yes, I suffer very much."

"Is that so?"

"She won't be hit by Cupid's arrows."

Romeo goes on rambling about love, suffering and her beloved Rosaline using the baroque verbosity that defines him and his poetry best. As he does so, they walk away from the carousel, along the beach in direction to the billiards on Verona beach. When they reach the spot, they leave their guns at the ticket window, where an angry-looking old man stares at them defiantly – maybe envying their youth.

They start to play billiards as they still discuss love and Rosaline's apparent disapproval of his wooing, until Ben mentions he has just met a beauty a few hours ago:

"_Forget Rosaline_ if she won't listen to you. Just go out and enjoy other beauties… _like I have today_."

"Oh, dear Lord,…" Romeo stops playing and stares at him as if he couldn't believe what he's just heard from his lips. "Are you saying you've fallen in love with a girl?"

"I may, coz." Ben says smiling and blushing a bit.

"Good one, cousin!" Romeo praises him. "Now I can really say I'm proud of you! What's she like?"

"Long dark hair, dark eyes, hot curves, a nice smile, and… a _sharp tongue_." Ben says blushing a bit.

"And what's the name of the skilled little fairy that has put a spell on you?" Romeo says with a large grin on his face, extremely glad to be interrogating his cousin.

"Well, I… I don't know, actually." Ben answers quite defeated.

"What?! Are you stupid or what?" Romeo can't believe it. "You _must_ have a clue about it or… you _don't want_ to tell me."

"I wish I could tell you." Ben sighs. "Right after I had just met her, Tybalt appeared and…"

Then, the images of the brawl throughout town appear on a small TV set.

"Oh, no, man…" Romeo says tired. "Don't tell me you did it again."

"I know, I know. Captain Prince and your father have already lectured me about it today already… Just…"

"Did she get hurt?" Romeo asks worried. "What happened?"

"Tybalt shot at us while we were in the store. I shielded her from the breaking glass. Then, for some strange reason, he already knew her and, to my disbelief, started to get defiant to each other and argue. She _really_ managed to get him on his nerves… I asked Tybalt to let her go and fight me instead. That's how the whole thing went… Luckily, she didn't get hurt."

"Wow…" Romeo seems frozen. "Well, at least, when you find her again, hopefully she will _thank you_ for saving her."

"I'm not sure about that." Ben clenches his teeth.

"How's that?" Romeo asks clueless as regards what his cousin is referring to.

"When she discovered I'm a Montague, she had a very… _weird_… expression on her face. I think she froze 'cos of it."

"So you think she belongs to the Capulet's area of influence. Maybe she's not a Capulet herself, maybe she's just part of their circle of friendships."

"Should I…?"

"Find her, ask her, woo her… and get to know her _name_, for Christ's sake!" Romeo laughs at him.

Ben just chuckles.

* * *

Early at night.

On their way back to the Montague mansion, Romeo and Ben hang out a bit near the gas station. Romeo can see the damage with his own eyes and sighs aimlessly at this horrible trail of destruction. That makes Ben slightly uncomfortable.

"You know I would've avoided that if I just could've." He whispers.

In the store of the gas station, some light bulbs and fluorescent tubes uncontrollably send small sparks and make dead cracking noises as they turn on and off intermittently. The police forces have banned the entrance to the area.

Out of the blue, Ben is able to recognize a familiar object amongst the chaos of broken glass and scattered objects: her deep red thin scarf. Ben's face glares immediately as he hurries into the store. Romeo yells at him to stop him, but it's no use.

Ben picks the deep red scarf up and smiles to himself. He hopes to meet her again to give it to her.

He wonders what does the M sewn on the scarf stands for.

* * *

Tybalt is furious.

He's not used to being chidden like that. And on top of that, her behavior! Fulgencio Capulet, who does not really care, makes as if he knew it all and turns a deaf hear at Tybalt's complains. He takes it easy.

"This is just childish of her. It'll pass soon." Fulgencio tells him not really caring and feeling extremely bored.

* * *

In the meantime, our special yet-to-be-known young lady has come back 'home'. She feels blue. And whenever she feels that way, which is _every_ night, she goes to the roof and sings sad songs. She knows how to play the guitar and the piano – which she has ready in a small shed on the roof.

Tonight, the warm breeze of this early June hugs her like a mother and she proceeds to sing. Her voice is strong, deep, powerful, stunning. She seeks the lonesomeness of the night sky and reveals her true heart to the stars…

First of all, she strikes the piano keys right to the core of the melancholy of Matt Corby's _Made of Stone_:

**_"See I left my mother's heart  
See I left my father's home  
And I fell into a well of hope_**

I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone  
I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone

See I left my mother's heart  
See I left my father's home  
And I fell into a well of hope

I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone  
I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone  
I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone  
oh I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone

Oooh ohhwooahh oooooah aoowoahh  
ooooohhh wooaahh ooooooohh oooooaahhh..."

Completely careless as to whether other people are listening or not, be it accidentally or on purpose, she just goes on. Singing and playing songs is a way to chill out for her. She needs it… badly.

_The lyrics just seem to hurt too bloody much… by the way she sings them._

The next song is _Hunter_, by Dido.

**_"With one light on in one room  
I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair  
I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go_**

The unread book and painful look  
The TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause  
Then you begin  
Oh look what the cat's brought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go  
Let me leave…

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking

I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go

I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go…"

Strength is a quality which sometimes is overrated. Too many stupid pop songs talk about is, but somehow the word is devoid of meaning…

_But she desperately needs to believe in it. She needs it. Psychological survival is at stake here…_

The next hit in this mist of feeling blue is _In the Deep_, by Bird York.

**_"Thought you had  
all the answers  
to rest your heart upon.  
But something happens,  
don't see it coming, now  
you can't stop yourself.  
Now you're out there swimming...  
In the deep._**

Life keeps tumbling your heart in circles  
till you... Let go.  
Till you shed your pride, and you climb to heaven,  
and you throw yourself off.  
Now you're out there spinning...  
In the deep.

In the silence,  
all your secrets, will  
raise their worried heads.  
Well, you can pin yourself back together,  
to who you thought you were.  
Now you're out there livin'...  
In the deep.

In the deep...

Now you're out there spinning...  
Now you're out there swimming...  
Now you're out there spinning...  
In the deep."

In spite of the sadness, she knows where the only thing that's worth it lies… Fortunately, she doesn't despair to the extreme. _Nothing's real but love_, by Rebecca Ferguson:

**_"Standing in a line  
Wonder why it don't move  
Tryna get a hand  
Watching people break the rules  
And maybe the man in charge doesn't like my face  
But then this world's not always good_**

And nothing's real but love  
Nothing's real but love  
No money, no house, no car, can beat love...

They watch us open-mouthed  
As we joke around like fools  
See who can be the worst  
Watch what I can do  
But then the door gets slammed, slammed right in my face  
And I guess this world's not always good

And nothing's real but love  
Nothing's real but love  
No house, no car, no job, can beat love...

It won't fill you up

No money, no house, no car, is like love...

I put it all away  
Holding it down for a rainy day  
But what if that day don't come  
I need love

No money, no house, no car, is like love...

It don't fill you up  
It won't build you up  
It won't fill you up

It's not love!

And nothing's real but love"

Does she really care if _some people_ get mad at her for criticizing them like that? (Because part of these lyrics are just _too compromising_…)

Not bloody likely!

Oh, but she really does have an audience. A devoted one. Yes, she does…

She's just totally unaware of it.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**Did you like the OST? There's more to come! ;)**

**In the next chapter: a wild car chase, jokes, more mystery, hot stuff… and tons of music.**

**_Read & review pleeeeeaaaassssseeee!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE:

A OST OF SORTS HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY [READ THE DISCLAIMER]. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHICH ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE SUBSEQUENT ONES. YOU'LL GET THE FEELING BETTER.

* * *

**_Previously in Ben in Love…_**

Does she really care if _some people_ get mad at her for criticizing them like that? (Because part of these lyrics are just _too compromising_…)

Not bloody likely!

Oh, but she really does have an audience. A devoted one. Yes, she does…

She's just totally unaware of it.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The next day, morning.

The sun is shining very brightly. It seems more like a day in July, not June. It's so hot that you'd think you're in the Tropics or something… She is mending a motorbike at the Verona beach. She knows a lot of mechanics and enjoys helping a 'friend' in need. Well, she doesn't believe in having friends for personal reasons… She just doesn't keep really close to anybody.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you!" This 'friend' tells her amazed at her talent at mending stuff.

She just chuckles. _This_ guy is standing close to her, talking to her. He's the owner of the motorbike she's fixing. Her own motorbike is not far from them. The yelling of children and teenagers on the beach and in the water can be heard from afar. She'd definitely love to dive into the water and get cooler, but she must finish the reparation first.

She's wearing denim shorts and a deep brown shirt which falls short right beneath her breasts, tied with a knot; the same dark brown riding gloves without the tips to cover her fingers and the same deep brown ankle boots that she was wearing the other day.

Suddenly she stands up and arranges her long dark hair in a ponytail so that it doesn't bother her while working on the bike… precisely in the exact moment when Ben enters the scene on his yellow convertible with the guys and he immediately spots her. What a timing!

Ben keeps staring at her… Tiny drops of sweat run down her delicate skin, but she doesn't care. Her friend hands her a bottle of fresh water and she drinks from it… _slowly_… and Ben freezes on the spot. He just can't take his eyes from her.

He's so glad to see her… He's got her thin scarf. Should he give it to her now? He hesitates.

She doesn't see him. She easily mends her friend's bike in no time. When Ben wants to come closer and give her her scarf, she suddenly jumps on her motorbike and rides away in a hurry… _because Tybalt and the guys are after her_.

"Damn it…" Ben whispers, knowing he has to hurry.

The Capulet guys ride their blue sports car right behind her, but she's not afraid. They begin a crazy car chase through town. Tybalt's car's engine can rage as loudly as he. Ben forsakes his pals at the Verona beach, leaves them yelling at him as he takes his yellow convertible in a hurry and tries to keep track of the car chase, _but she's_ _so bloody good at this_! Tybalt and Ben both miss her. After a long while, they manage to find her. It's hard, but they eventually do.

Tybalt has finally her trapped in a long street which is eventually a dead end.

"_Got ya_, luv." Tybalt yells at her from his car with a proud smirk on his face.

She just chuckles defiantly, takes a small gun and shoots at Tybalt's car tyres and doesn't miss. She smirks triumphantly… and Tybalt rages like a madman.

"Not again! _You won't escape this time!_"

Then, she makes as if she's about to escape again. Tybalt doesn't want to give up. He just rides the car with the bloody flat tyres anyway. He doesn't care. He'll get her! No matter how hard he must try, he will get her. He doesn't care if the car gets damaged beyond repair.

She's got no choice but to make a crazy jump over the wall with her motorbike at the end of this bloody dead end street.

That's when _she_ sees Ben. She smiles at him, as she's flying in the air. Tybalt curses again. It's obvious that something's going on between them two, but Ben has no idea. He can only wonder about it…

_What has she done to him to deserve such anger? – _He thinks.

After being officially and publicly defeated (and embarrassed), Tybalt and the guys make themselves scarce. They have to replace the flat tyres.

* * *

So Ben heads back to the beach on his yellow convertible, where he finds the Montague boys and the guy with the motorbike mended by her. Ben decides to approach him and asks about her. The boys get closer and listen. This guy tells him her name and praises her abilities at mending bikes and escaping Tybalt:

"Dude, Megan is _awesome_!" The guy says thrilled beyond doubt. "She's a great mechanic, a fantastic pal and… I really don't know how she bloody does it, but she makes Tybalt get _really_ mad, do you know what I mean? She's got something on him… I don't know what, but I'd definitely kill to know!"

Tybalt is very upset with her (that's so bloody obvious) and extremely mad about her for an unknown reason. Ben learns from him more stories about her, _Megan_, escaping from Tybalt and making him rage beyond any known limits.

"Believe me. She's able to make him rage _more than just Montague flesh and blood_… That's… _incredible_." The guy concludes.

Mercutio suddenly exclaims he already _adores_ her for that!

Ben worries and frowns. He knows that something wrong is going on here…

* * *

Nighttime.

Although Megan has succeeded in escaping from Tybalt and the guys today, she can't help it. _She just can't help it_… She feels blue. She must sing her heart out. Again. Now. She's got a bigger problem to deal with than just escaping from Tybalt 24/7. More sad songs are in order…

_Teardrop_, by Massive Attack:

**_"Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me, makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath_**

**_Teardrop on the fire_**  
**_Fearless on my breath_**

**_Nine night of matter_**  
**_Black flowers blossom_**  
**_Fearless on my breath_**  
**_Black flowers blossom_**  
**_Fearless on my breath_**

**_Teardrop on the fire_**  
**_Fearless on my..._**

**_Water is my eye_**  
**_Most faithful mirror_**  
**_Fearless on my breath_**  
**_Teardrop on the fire_**  
**_Of a confession_**  
**_Fearless on my breath_**  
**_Most faithful mirror_**  
**_Fearless on my breath_**

**_Teardrop on the fire_**  
**_Fearless on my breath_**

**_You're stumbling down"_**

Now, one of her favourites… Her heart just can't help beating like the drums in this song. Too many lies, too much cheating… and nobody's helping her. At all.

_In the air tonight_, by Phil Collins:

**_"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_**

**_Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand_**  
**_I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am_**  
**_Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes_**  
**_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been_**  
**_It's all been a pack of lies_**

**_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_**  
**_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_**

**_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget_**  
**_It's the first time, the last time we ever met_**  
**_But I know the reason why you keep your silence UP, oh no you don't fool me_**  
**_Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows_**  
**_It's no stranger to you and me_**

**_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_**  
**_Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord…"_**

Then, she sighs aimlessly, but hurt. It just hurts – remembering why she's in the mess she's now and why she can't escape from it. She thinks about her father and sighs sadly. She hoped things had been different… She wished he hadn't chosen for her… She wished that…

She lets a tear rush down her cheek and sings the next song…

_Ain't no way_, by Aretha Franklin

**_"Ain't no way for me to love you,  
if you won't let me.  
It ain't no way for me to give you all you need,  
if you won't let me give all of me.  
I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man,  
and that's the way it was planned.  
Oh, but how can I, how can I, how can I  
give you all the things I can,  
if you're tying both of my hands?_**

**_Oh, it ain't no way (ain't no way)._**  
**_It ain't no way (ain't no way)._**  
**_It just ain't no way, baby (ain't no way)._**  
**_Ain't no way baby (ain't no way)._**  
**_It ain't no way for me to love you,_**  
**_if you won't let me._**

**_Stop trying to be someone you're not._**  
**_How cold and cruel is a man_**  
**_who pay too much for what he got?_**  
**_And if you need me to love you, say, say you do._**  
**_Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that_**  
**_I need you._**  
**_Oh, Oh, it ain't no way._**  
**_I'll tell you that it ain't no way,_**  
**_It ain't no way."_**

When she finishes singing this song, she looks down on her golden necklace. She had it hidden under her shirt and now she takes it out to stare at it for some minutes, silently hoping that this golden medal of the Virgin Mary would be a charm for her and that the golden ring right beside it wouldn't exist at all.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**This is it. Did you enjoy it?**

**In the next chapter, we will be having fun at a party and we will witness a cruel fight… with an ****_unexpected_**** outcome. And more hot stuff.**

**_(I hope you're patient, because I wanted to make the development in the romance side of the story –hot stuff included- quite gradual.)_**

**_Read & review!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE:

A OST OF SORTS HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY [READ THE DISCLAIMER]. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHICH ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE SUBSEQUENT ONES. YOU'LL GET THE FEELING BETTER.

* * *

**_Previously in Ben in Love…_**

When she finishes singing this song, she looks down on her golden necklace. She had it hidden under her shirt and now she takes it out to stare at it for some minutes, silently hoping that this golden medal of the Virgin Mary would be a charm for her and that the golden ring right beside it wouldn't exist at all.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

4:00 AM. Capulet mansion.

The night is silent and everyone seems to be asleep. An owl is singing far away from time to time, but while it doesn't utter a sound, the mild sound of the whistling wind combing branches and leaves can be heard.

All windows are closed or dark. All but one. And it's not the guard's security cam room…

_It's Tybalt's… but he's not in his room._

* * *

The next day, late evening. Verona beach, close to the Sycamore Groove.

Megan arrives with her motorbike and parks it close to some others. She's wearing a hot white shirt with a suggestive neckline and short sleeves and light blue low rider jeans. A lot of noise and happy yelling comes from the beach bar, where there's a huge party going on. That's why she's come here in the first place. There are drinks, drugs, and you can sing karaoke standing on the counter as if it were a stage.

Megan has no 'official' friends but joins anyway. She knows some people there, but she has never let their friendship to evolve into something more for personal reasons. In spite of that, she's agreeable to everybody. She orders a drink, drinks it all as if it were a small shot.

_Wow, I really needed that! _– She thinks as she gladly slams the glass on the counter.

Realizing the party is not as cheerful and wild as she'd love it, she decides to sing a song on the counter.

Then, the Montague boys arrive. Ben and the boys see Megan dancing on the counter and singing _Euphoria_, by Loreen.

"Look! Isn't that Megan?" Mercutio exclaims in amazement as if he was a child.

She's the hottest thing that has ever happened to this town. Ben's jaw drops. The audience gets wild…

**_"Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?  
Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door…  
No, don't ever stop doing the things you do.  
Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…_**

Euphoria  
Forever, 'till the end of time  
From now on, only you and I  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Euphoria  
An everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

We are here, we're all alone in our own Universe,  
We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first,  
Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity,  
We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity.

Euphoria  
Forever, 'till the end of time  
From now on, only you and I  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Euphoria  
An everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Forever we sail into infinity,  
We're higher, we're reaching for divinity…

Euphoria, euphoria  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Euphoria….  
An everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Euphoria, euphoria  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up"

…And like a shot into Ben's brain, then he recognizes her voice!

It's the voice that fills the Verona air every night with sad songs… But now she's more cheerful. A _lot_ more cheerful! She's happy now. Ben likes the way the crowd which has gathered here tonight goes wild and literally adores her, even the Montague boys do. Mercutio dances as if there was no tomorrow. The Montague boys do the same, except for Ben, who seems to be frozen.

Ben just smiles, stares and enjoys her delicious voice. In the end, Megan spots him. When she sees him, her face glows and smiles back at him. She has still some lines to sing before she finishes, but she wishes she was already done with the song… so that she could come closer to Ben and say hi.

He still has her scarf. He wants to give it to her back tonight. He thinks it's a good time to do so, so he comes closer to the counter while she's still singing, but there are too many people around and it gets difficult. This sea of people is almost impassable!

Megan smiles to him shyly… and stares at him when he's not directly looking at her, but when he's halfway towards her, she suddenly spots Tybalt and the boys.

_What the hell is Tybalt doing here?! - _She thinks getting angrier until she realizes she must flee…

Her smile fades away all of a sudden. Ben sees it and follows her eyes to the back of the crowd until he sees the reason why… He swallows hard and silently curses Tybalt for showing up.

Tybalt, of course, spots Megan and rushes to her, gun in hand. He's mad at her, as usual. Megan panics, jumps from the counter to the back of the beach bar. She rushes past the workers there and sneaks to the back of the bar, and rushes into the back side of the bar, on the beach again, close to where they dump the rubbish and all.

Megan runs to the Sycamore Groove, a decadent and forgotten old theatre. She hopes she can hide in there for some time or until Tybalt gets tired of looking for her. Tybalt has not bothered to go through the bar. He has followed her _round_ the bar, shooting her twice as she hopelessly runs to the Sycamore Groove. Luckily he misses both. Ben gets alarmed and tries to follow her going through the bar. He gets stopped and held by the workers there for some precious seconds. In their attempt to follow Megan, Tybalt has _more_ advantage than him now…

She hides behind some old curtains at the back of the stage and tries not to breathe. Tybalt arrives, stops for some seconds and thinks. He knows she's hiding here. He is standing in the middle of the stage, gun in hand, and slowly paces around and looks suspiciously at everything around him.

"_Megan_…" His voice sounds too proud to be just looking for her, as if he had no intention whatsoever to harm her. "Come out, luv. I need to have a word with you."

_She's not buying it, of course_. She knows him. Out of the blue, he comes closer to the curtains and unveils her secret hiding place. She gasps in horror. Tybalt immediately aims at her. She has no time to get her small gun. She takes a small step backwards, but there's a wall, so she can't escape any further. She starts to regret having come here in the first place.

"Hello, sweetheart of mine." Tybalt says triumphantly while he smirks. "I was hoping to find you sooner or later."

"Well, you have."

"_Yes, I do_." He says, deeply relishing in it.

Tybalt sees he's got a gun hidden behind her waist. He is able to unarm her, just in case. He gets closer and puts a hand right behind her butt. She gasps. He chuckles and caresses her ass, reaches for her gun, slowly grabs it and throws it on the floor. Then he kicks it with his foot. "I'm glad that we have some time alone… Just the two of us."

She swallows hard and tries to believe she can stand up to him, even though she cannot defend herself anymore. Her only hope was the gun.

"Megan, luv, I really need to tell you something. It's something you already know, but that you _may_ have forgotten."

"And… what's that?" She whispers.

"I wanted to remind you of our _deal_. Remember?"

She closes hard her eyes for a second and gets paler. Of course, she knows! She doesn't need to be reminded of it. How could she forget about it? It's virtually impossible!

"I remember perfectly." She bursts out with pride, still whispering.

"So you haven' forgot about it?" He insists further.

"No, I haven't." She says with a bit more strength.

"_Good_." Tybalt makes a crucial pause and smirks at her. Then, he goes on assuming this predominant macho role and relishing on it. "Because for a moment I thought you were too focused on escaping from home and from me every time I am around to remember about **_it_** at all…"

"Is this all you wanted to know? If so, you may consider you've been successful tonight. So good bye." She says angry.

"Not so fast, luv." He says playfully. "I really enjoy the feeling of having you under my power…" He whispers as he comes closer to her and caresses her neck and jawline with the tip of his gun. She gasps and swallows hard. "I really enjoy it when you _gasp_…"

Then, Tybalt gets even closer to her, to the point that she can feel his breath on her skin. His strong perfume is overwhelming. She silently panics.

"_Panic smells real good on you_…" He whispers close to her ear. "I hope I can smell this perfume again real soon… _especially when I come to_ _your room_…"

"Don't you dare come into my room anymore!" She yells at him.

"You can't stop me from doing it, luv." He says with a husky, sexy voice.

Ben arrives, gun in hand and sweating. He has managed to get rid of the workers at the beach bar. When he arrives, he can see Tybalt very close to her on the stage, close to the wall, beside the curtains,… almost kissing her. He freezes instantly. He's able to hear the final part of a sentence Tybalt is uttering at the moment:

"… _mine by right_…"

Then, Ben aims at Tybalt. Adrenaline takes the best and the worst of him. Tybalt has just heard something stir behind him, turns around very quickly and aims at Ben. Megan is quiet and very pale at the moment. Frozen. Ben notices that.

"Looks like we've got company, luv." Tybalt says.

"Let her go, Tybalt."

"A Montague and a gentleman… such an _impossible combination_."

Ben gets angry because of this last comment and clenches his teeth. The boys argue. Megan feels the urge to escape, but she knows that Ben is just too good and nice to be left alone to face Tybalt. She feels the need to be supportive. She clearly must think of something to help him!

Ben and Tybalt stop insulting each other and get 'physical'. They run, shoot and fight, but Ben manages to unarm Tybalt. Megan sighs with relief when he eventually does do. Ben punches him on his face and stomach and Tybalt lies down on the stage for some time. The pain is too strong.

Ben looks at Megan and comes closer to her. He gets her gun from the floor, then her hand and takes her away from the Sycamore Groove. They escape running through the streets. There's not too much light and the feeling is a bit too

"Good Lord, thank you very much." Megan says while they run side by side. "I owe you one, Ben."

"How do you know my name?!" Ben asks bewildered.

"Come on… I saw the newsflash a few days ago. About the brawl. Captain Prince getting mad at you. You know…"

Ben shuts up and frowns.

"You don't need to worry. _I _would've fought Tybalt _myself_ if I had given the chance!" She chuckles.

She smiles at him and he does so too.

"We won't have much time until Tybalt gets back on his feet and tries to chase us." Megan says.

"You're right." Ben adds.

"Maybe we should split." Megan suggests.

Ben can't help but feeling he doesn't want to part from her now that he has finally managed to be with her. But he has to admit that the idea is a good one. She knows how to proceed in this kind of situation.

"I hope I can see you soon, Megan." Ben says smiling.

"I hope so too… How do you know _my_ name, by the way?" She asks amused.

"I spoke to that guy on the beach the other day and he told me about you."

She just shakes her head with amusement. So they part: they take different streets and keep running.

It gets dark soon.

Tybalt, who has been able to stand and run, decides to take the same street Ben has taken. Megan hides in a secret hiding place: a small room (2x2 metres) on the roof of a forsaken garage. It's just got a window, which she uses as a door. Megan stays there waiting and panting.

She constantly keeps an eye on the street. Suddenly she sees Ben and she opens the window and calls his attention. Ben is amazed at seeing her again so soon already! She throws down a rope and he climbs it. They have to rush, because Tybalt is not far behind him. If he sees the hiding spot, they're done for, to be sure. Thus, Ben hurries, Megan helps him enter, pulling his hand and arm. He goes through the window and falls on top of her on the small room's floor, alongside the rope.

In the nick of time! Tybalt can be heard running in the street.

Ben is on top of her… His face is so close to hers, like that day in the store when the broken glass was falling on them. They remain silent, but panting, staring at each other in silence and not daring to move an inch, lest they be discovered…

* * *

**Hi there!**

**In the next chapter, ****_finally_****… the unveiling of the truth and an unexpected promise. And more hot stuff! ;)**

**_Read & review!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE:

A OST OF SORTS HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY [READ THE DISCLAIMER]. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHICH ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE SUBSEQUENT ONES. YOU'LL GET THE FEELING BETTER.

* * *

**_Previously in Ben in Love…_**

She constantly keeps an eye on the street. Suddenly she sees Ben and she opens the window and calls his attention. Ben is amazed at seeing her again so soon already! She throws down a rope and he climbs it. They have to rush, because Tybalt is not far behind him. If he sees the hiding spot, they're done for, to be sure. Thus, Ben hurries, Megan helps him enter, pulling his hand and arm. He goes through the window and falls on top of her on the small room's floor, alongside the rope.

In the nick of time! Tybalt can be heard running in the street.

Ben is on top of her… His face is so close to hers, like that day in the store when the broken glass was falling on them. They remain silent, but panting, staring at each other in silence and not daring to move an inch, lest they be discovered…

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Nighttime. Verona streets. The chasing proceeds.

Tybalt goes on yelling at Ben down below, running along the street, thinking he's still running away from him, but somewhere near. As usual, Tybalt uses verbal threats and random swearwords.

When Megan and Ben can't hear him yelling anymore, Megan sighs relieved. Ben sits up and blushes a bit. She does so too, but she immediately focuses on closing the window/door so that no one sees them. Ben sees the mastery in all her movements as she swiftly deals with a series of self-designed bolts which can be opened from the outside only if you know the secrets of this master piece of engineering.

They're safe, but if they go out, they could be easily spotted now. They decide to stay the night there.

Then, she explains about this secret hiding spot.

"This is where I come and hide when Tybalt is about to get me,… or when he's too mad to deal with." She whispers calmly. "It's not a luxury suite, but it's fine, I guess."

"It is. Actually, it's amazing." Ben adds, whispering too. "You've thought about everything: a bed, a blanket, lights, food and water,… and the window opening and closing system is out of this world!"

Ben suddenly remembers something important: he gives her the scarf back.

"Well, thank you!" Megan whispers in amazement. "I thought I had lost it forever!"

She holds her scarf with great care and happiness.

"Tonight I've realized you're the one who sings her heart out in the Verona night sky every night." Ben whispers seriously, still hesitating about whether he should say it or not. "Is it true?"

"It is." She whispers back sadly. She leaves her scarf somewhere near, close to a bottle of water.

"Your voice is more delightful than a sunrise." He whispers gently.

Then, they both fall silent.

"Thank you, Ben… I-I really appreciate it."

"But what really causes admiration in me is the way you make Tybalt rage. Not even the Montague boys can do that…" Ben whispers smiling broadly.

"You look at me as if you're proud of it, but I'm not."

"Why not? You cannot deny that you enjoy it every single time. I've seen you smile."

"I may enjoy him raging and all, but I'm certainly not proud of it."

"Why is Tybalt mad about you anyways?" Ben asks frowning a bit.

"I…" Megan hesitates. Then, she looks away, sighs and bites her bottom lip. "You want to know too many things…"

"Why do you keep making him rage? You could let it go. _Easy_. Why can't you just leave it? It's too dangerous anyway."

"He's… a moron. I can't stand him." She chuckles and then she falls silent.

He doesn't push the matter any further, although it's clear she's hiding something.

"If you don't want me to stay, I'll understand that." Ben whispers seriously, but calmly. "This is your hiding spot after all. I can manage."

He makes as if he's about to leave. Suddenly, Megan grabs his arm.

"No!" She whispers back quickly. "Please, don't. You don't have to go. Stay… please."

Both of then blush a bit. Ben just nods very mildly.

They go to sleep. They lie down almost touching their backs. During their sleep, they unconsciously turn around and stay face to face. They are barely at a three inches' distance from each other. Megan's hair is disheveled and spread all over the mattress and her collarbone is visible.

Ben is the first to wake up and… he feels the urge to kiss her. They're so close to each other… She's so hot and cute. Her skin is so smooth. And she smells so good…

Then he sees her golden ring on the collar, right beside her Mary's medallion. He picks the former up and reads the inscription within the ring:

**_You're mine by right. T._**

He freezes.

He recognizes the end of the sentence and who 'T' might be.

Then, Megan wakes up. When she sees him so close to him, she blushes. He does so too. But then Ben frowns and asks her whispering:

"What's this?" Then, he shows the ring to her.

She freezes and gets pale.

"You'll want to _kill_ me when you know…" She whispers back and gets pale.

Ben can't believe that answer.

"I wouldn't _ever_ hurt you, even less _kill_ you." He whispers back.

"I-I…" She stammers a bit and mildly shakes her head.

"Megan, you can trust me. You know that." Ben tries to persuade her to speak.

"I'm Tybalt's fiancée." She bursts out, but still whispering. "I live on the Capulet's premises since I had been engaged to Tybalt according to my parent's, Fulgencio's and Tybalt's wishes a few months ago… My opinion was not taken into consideration."

"What?!" Ben asks bewildered. He cannot believe his ears.

"Now that my mother is dead, I don't know why but my father's business is breaking down and he trusts this marriage will benefit his company. Fulgencio has made it clear that the company will thrive no matter what if and only if I marry Tybalt… That's why I have become such a rebe-hearted girl, but I'm still hesitant as regards being so. Because if I refuse, both my father and I would be forced to beg on the streets. Probably… But I can't help it! Tybalt is such an… idiot! A brute! Violent! And worse…"

"Oh God…"

"He's a _womanizer_… He fancies Gloria." Her voice is about to break. "And Gloria fancies him too! Fulgencio doesn't know, of course… but I do! I've seen them doing… things. I've… heard them…" She makes a crucial pause and then she manages to go on. "Besides, he treats me as if I was his _property_! Tybalt's angry complaints as regards controlling me are absolutely annoying and… _debasing_."

"But can't you escape the connection with the Capulets? How come have your families become so close? Your father could've chosen another course of action, I'm sure of it!"

"I'm assume you know Tybalt's a cousin to Juliet: I am also a cousin to her, but not his. My mother was sister to Gloria Capulet, thus I don't bear the surname like Juliet or Tybalt…"

"Now I understand… They want to reconnect the family with a new marriage." Ben whispers appalled.

"He's tried to beat me, he's shot at me several times (and luckily for me he missed)… He tried to force me once…" Her voice can barely be heard now.

Silence for some precious seconds. She regains some strength to go on with her tale.

"Tybalt also knows I've got no other choice but to surrender to him. He just chooses to be patient but patronizing to me – although I perfectly know that if he rages so much sometimes it's because I just push my revelry to an unbearable extreme. I know that I can't win."

"This is so…" He cannot find the correct word.

"About this stupid ring…" She says holding it for him. "I am forced to wear this golden ring as a reminder of what I must accept. Tybalt gave it to me as a token of the engagement, but I never wear it on my finger. I just put it in my golden collar, together with my golden medal of the Virgin Mary. I even had a wild, mad argument with Fulgencio about not wearing it at all… In the end, I am forced to wear it. But I refuse to put it on my finger."

Ben falls silent. He doesn't know what to say.

"That's why I sing sad songs on the top of the Capulet mansion every night." Megan says sadly, with watery eyes.

"And that's why you keep making his life hell, right?" Ben says half sad, half amused. He's just trying to cheer her up a bit.

She chuckles and nods, not meeting his eyes again. Ben frowns a bit.

"Forgive me." He quickly adds whispering. "I just wanted to cheer you up a bit. Sadness does not fit you."

She sighs.

"I don't know what I'll do about it, but I'm sure about what I'm _not_ going to do: marry him." She makes a pause. "I may… just… leave this fucking place. Maybe I should leave _now_. My father will _never_ forgive me for this, but I cannot care less when he 'sold' me over as if I were something that can be traded in a pawn shop."

They fall silent.

The room is so tiny that they have been very close to each other, still lying on the mattress. They feel like kissing each other. Ben is the one to come closer to her, bit by bit. They both blush a lot, but in the end they don't.

"Let me help you, Megan." Ben whispers kindly to her, staring into her eyes. "I like you… I promise he won't ever lay a finger on you. _I swear_. Let me think… I'm sure I can come up with something."

* * *

**Hi there!**

**In the next chapter, there will be some gild bonding together, unrestrained lust, a visit to Father Lawrence and… more songs! Stay tuned! :)**

**_Read & review!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE:

A OST OF SORTS HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY [READ THE DISCLAIMER]. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHICH ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE SUBSEQUENT ONES. YOU'LL GET THE FEELING BETTER.

* * *

**_Previously in Ben in Love…_**

"I don't know what I'll do about it, but I'm sure about what I'm _not_ going to do: marry him." She makes a pause. "I may… just… leave this fucking place. Maybe I should leave _now_. My father will _never_ forgive me for this, but I cannot care less when he 'sold' me over as if I were something that can be traded in a pawn shop."

They fall silent.

The room is so tiny that they have been very close to each other, still lying on the mattress. They feel like kissing each other. Ben is the one to come closer to her, bit by bit. They both blush a lot, but in the end they don't.

"Let me help you, Megan." Ben whispers kindly to her, staring into her eyes. "I like you… I promise he won't ever lay a finger on you. _I swear_. Let me think… I'm sure I can come up with something."

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

9:00 AM. Capulet mansion. Megan's room.

"You did WHAT?!"

Juliet's voice hammers Megan's head with this loud cry of joy and bewilderment. They both giggle. They are sitting on Megan's bed. Juliet is wearing a white tight T-shirt and light blue jeans. Megan is wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans.

"Just… please, don't tell anyone!" Megan begs her.

"Good God!" Juliet says enthusiastically. "Megan, really,… You look _radiant_!"

Juliet's eyes glow with the expectation of a child before Christmas.

"Come on, Juliet." Megan tries to deny it.

"Don't you believe me? You must be joking! I've never seen you so happy in my entire life! You're in –"

"Don't you dare say… what you're about to say." Megan cuts Juliet's speech.

"Oh, you have found your knight in shiny armour. You cannot deny that, my dear cousin."

"No, of course not!" Megan denies it with too much pride. "Besides, I am engaged to someone else. You know that."

They both fall silent for a couple of seconds. Megan looks sad again.

"Don't worry, Megan." Juliet whispers to her soothingly. "We'll figure something out. Besides, he's promised you he'd do something about it, hasn't he? Don't you trust his word?"

"Yes, I do, but…" Megan answers hesitating. She does not end the sentence and sighs.

Juliet unveils a huge grin on her face and says playfully and naughtily:

"Do you think he'll ask you to marry him?"

"I-I don't know. I…" Megan stammers and blushes wildly.

"Would you like it?"

Megan bits her lip and doesn't answer.

Megan lightly hits Juliet's right arm as if saying: don't mock me. They giggle.

Out of the blue, Tybalt comes into the room and breaks the conversation between the two female cousins.

"Good! Megan, you're here, luv!" Tybalt says enthusiastically. "Juliet, can you leave us alone, please?"

Juliet frowns, but does as told. Tybalt is such a threatening man…

"Finally… now we can talk." Tybalt whispers.

"I thought we had already talked yesterday." Megan says daringly as she stands up.

"Very little, though." He says dryly.

"You said what you had to say. I heard enough."

"I wasn't finished yet, luv." Tybalt whispers playing the playboy. "I need to continue were we left it off."

"_Ha_. You must be kidding." She gets a cold sweat and represses her need to shiver.

Tybalt is coming closer to her little by little. Megan realizes of it and takes a step back.

"Don't try to escape, luv." He grins.

"Say what you have to say and leave." She says sternly.

Tybalt wants to take another step towards her, but she raises a hand to stop him. Her palm is raised, flat in front of him, denying him the right to come any closer.

"Don't…"

She cannot finish the sentence because Tybalt firmly grabs her wrist and pulls her whole body to him. As if it were a tango, he holds her waist and makes both their bodies spin.

Then, he holds her still and stares right into her eyes. She's amazed and does not know what to do or say. He slowly leans on her as he lets her body lean down on his right arm, as if still dancing. Her hair eventually touches the cover of her bed and she suddenly panics. He kisses her lightly and gently.

She's disgusted and tries to pull him from her. After doing so, he lets her go and she falls on her bed. Both breathe unevenly. She crawls on her bed to get far from him.

"Don't you dare do this again in your entire life!" Megan yells at him as she throws a pillow at him with all her rage. Tybalt does not make an effort to move and gets hit. He remains serious and silent, but wounded.

"Don't touch me!"

"I told you I left her when we were engaged." He says seriously and trying not to lose his patience.

"It's not true! You're still together… and you love it."

"No, Megan, we're not. I swear."

"She came to your room a few nights ago. You can't deny that."

"She did, but…"

"Then marry her! I'm serious, Tybalt! DO IT! _Oh, but wait_!" Megan says sarcastically. "You _cannot_, right? You _cannot_ because she's married already! To Fulgencio! Gloria is married to Fulgencio! _Don't you know that?!"_

"Megan, please,…" He says soothingly.

"Besides, she's your aunt! _My _aunt as well! What the hell were you thinking?! Are you _mad_?!" She says hurt.

"You know I left her. I admitted it was a great mistake and I left her right after I knew you and me got engaged. She didn't like it, but she had to take it."

"No more excuses! GO AWAY! NOW!"

"Fine!" He says sternly.

Tybalt pierces her eyes with his. He seems hurt as he swiftly jumps on her bed and leans on her. She tries to pull him back from her again, but Tybalt is faster than her and pins both her hands on the wooden headboard of her bed. She gasps.

"OK. This conversation is over, luv." He whispers to her coldly. "I see this gentler approach will never work on a girl like you." He smirks at her the way he usually does. "I was _wrong_… But don't you dare think that it's over… You're _scared_ right now… I feel your blood throb wildly in your hands…" He makes a crucial pause and then he goes on: "_You're mine_, remember?"

Tybalt smiles naughtily to her.

"And I may just enjoy spending the rest of my life scaring the hell out of you like this if you insist on being rude, mean or elusive to me."

He lets her go and goes away from her room.

She's left breathing unevenly. She closes her eyes and sheds a tear.

* * *

In the meantime, Ben goes to see Father Lawrence and asks him for advice.

Father Lawrence treats him like a madman for wanting to interfere in a Capulet's affair, but disapproves the dead end Megan is being forced into.

Then, he gets mad when he knows they've spent the night together. Ben hurries and vows he's not touched her. At all. Father Lawrence grants his help. He tells Ben to bring her to him. They will talk and try to find a way out of it. Ben agrees and makes as if he's about to leave. Father Lawrence just adds one more thing:

"Before you go, son, am I to understand that you… _love_ her?"

Ben smiles broadly. Father Lawrence chuckles and mildly chides him.

"Don't try to deny it, young man. You must have come to me knowing that if you marry her, then she's safe."

Ben just displays a huge grin on his face and runs away.

* * *

He goes to find her, to tell her about Father Lawrence and all. That's why he comes back to Verona beach, hoping to find her there because she's usually there mending bikes, but instead he just finds the guys.

They're talking about the party that the Capulet's will be holding tomorrow night at the mansion. Mercutio tells them he's gonna get the tickets no matter what.

Ben smiles to himself and wonders if Megan will be surprised to see him there.

After some minutes of chit chat and laughing, Ben gets Romeo aside and tells him about Megan and what has happened last night.

"This is awesome, man!" Romeo says thrilled to know. "God, you beat me in my own game! Cupid has definitely favoured you! That's why I couldn't manage to get Rosaline's attention: you had kidnapped Cupid for yourself!"

"Oh, come on, coz! Quit this!" Ben says blushing a bit.

"I'm proud of you, coz. I'm in earnest." Romeo says as he gently but firmly slaps his shoulder. "I give you my blessing."

* * *

11:30 PM. Capulet mansion. Rooftop.

Megan gets ready. That night, more sad songs.

Just one hopeful song at the end, though… Ben opens the window of his room to listen to her voice better, smiles at the sky and gets suddenly excited thinking it's because of him.

_Don't waste your time_, by Aretha Franklin and Mary J Blige

**_"Lately I've got this funny feeling  
Something don't feel the same  
But he's telling me I'm the one to blame  
Yes I know that he still gives me good loving  
But when he's deep inside  
There's somebody else on his mind_**

[1] - [Aretha] Don't waste your time  
[Mary] But it gets so hard to know  
[Aretha] Just walk away  
[Mary] You say that I gotta let go  
[Both] Seen it a millions times before  
[Aretha] You shouldn't take his stuff no more  
[Mary] Can't waste my time  
[Aretha] Girl, it's not hard to know  
[Mary] Should walk away  
[Aretha] Oh, you've gotta let him go  
[Both] Seen it a millions times before  
[Mary] Shouldn't take his shit no more

[Aretha]  
Sister girl, sister girl  
It's much deeper than what you're thinking  
When something don't feel the same  
Hey you better believe his love has changed  
(And I have been telling you, telling you)  
And what you're telling me  
(Cuz it's been hurting me, hurting me)  
It ain't, ain't any fool can see  
He's got a sweetie on the side  
Stop making truth out of his lies

[Repeat 1]

[Aretha & Mary]  
What's the point of love  
When you got no trust  
What's the point of staying  
When you've seen enough  
What's the point of giving  
What he don't deserve

[Mary]  
He don't deserve it  
No you don't deserve it

[Aretha]  
Oh what's the point of feeling

[Aretha & Mary]  
Like there's nothing inside  
What's the point of saying  
That you still got your pride  
What's the point of giving  
What he don't deserve  
This is a lesson of love"

She feels the mood of this song, rather than the lyrics, as it is the case with the next one. She loves singing female duos, but she knows for sure that she'd never be an ally to Gloria because of a man… Especially a man like Tybalt.

Megan tries to sing both Whitney's and Deborah's lines at the same time even though it's quite hard.

_Same script, different cast_, by Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox

**_"[Whitney:] Um? Hey Deb.  
[Deborah Cox:] Mmm hmm?  
[WH:] Thank you for being woman enough to come.  
[DC:] Whitney, what's this about?_**

[SUNG]

[WH:] I know he's leaving me for you.  
[DC:] Who said that? Who told you that it's true?

[WH:]  
What is he tellin' you?  
Could it be the same things that he told me?

[DC:] He told me that he loved me.  
[WH:] I heard that.  
[DC:] He told me I was (harmony) beautiful. How did you know? How did you know?  
[WH:] Because I played that scene before.

[CHORUS:]  
This is a retake of my life.  
I was his star for many nights.  
Now the roles have changed,  
And you're the leading lady in his life.  
Lights, camera, now you're on.  
Just remember you've been warned.  
Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last.  
Same script, different cast.

[DC:]  
What you're saying could be true.  
But how can I take advice from you?

[WH:]  
I'm not hating,  
But I wish the one before me  
Would have warned me too babe.

[DC:] Don't say no more. La La La La La La La La La  
[WH:] Uncover your ears, girl.  
[DC:] I'm not listening. La La La La La La La La La

[WH:]  
But I know you hear me.  
Maybe my reasons are wrong,  
But I know that you believe me.

[CHORUS]

[DC] It's your fault you didn't love him enough.

[WH:]  
That's the problem.  
I loved him too much.  
And when you love him  
He becomes unattracted to you.

[DC:] Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong.  
[WH:] No you won't.  
[DC:] So go away. Leave us the hell alone! He loves me.  
[WH:] He'll hurt you.  
[DC:] He'll stay with me.  
[WH:] He'll leave you.  
[WH and DC:] For sure! For sure!

[CHORUS]

[DC:]  
This is a retake of my life.  
You were his star for many nights.  
But now the roles have changed.  
I'm the leading lady in his life.  
Lights, camera, now you're on.  
Just remember you've been warned.  
Enjoy it now, 'cause this will last.  
I'm the future, you're his past.

[WH:]  
This is a retake of my life.  
I was his star for many nights.  
Now the roles have changed,  
And you're the leading lady in his life.

[WH and DC:]  
Lights, camera, now you're on.  
Just remember you've been warned.

[WH:] Enjoy it now.  
[DC:] Enjoy just now.  
[WH:] It won't last.  
[DC:] I know it will last.  
[WH and DC:] Same script, different cast."

Now Megan thinks she should stop thinking about Tybalt. She shakes her head lightly and sighs. She tries to chill out and recalls a good old song about love and hope.

_Feel_, by Robbie Williams

**_"Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand_**

I just wanna feel  
Real love feel the home that I live in  
Cos I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste  
I don't wanna die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her

Scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming  
I just wanna feel  
Real love feel the home that I live in  
Cos I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste  
And I need to feel  
Real love and the love ever after  
I cannot get enough

I just wanna feel  
Real love feel the home that I live in  
I got too much love  
Running through my veins  
To go to waste

I just wanna feel  
Real love and the love ever after  
There's a hole in my soul  
You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place

Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
Not sure I understand"

Now that she's calmer than before, she inhales and exhales as if she was free and smiles to the moon, shining down on her right now… and she thinks of Ben.

He recognized her voice, so… she wonders if he's listening to her singing at the moment. She recalls the previous night, how he saved her, how they had escaped from Tybalt, how she hid him in her secret spot, how they had slept together, and… how they had been talking about the ring and her engagement to a man she didn't love.

And his promise. His lips were about to kiss her and then he offered her a sacred promise…

She just wishes she could repeat that night over and over again, replaying this dream as if it were a pop song…

_Only when I sleep_, by The Corrs

**_ "You're only just a dreamboat  
Sailing in my head  
You swim my secret oceans  
Of coral blue and red  
Your smell is incense burning  
Your touch is silken yet  
It reaches through my skin  
And moving from within  
It clutches at my breast_**

But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe

Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep

And when I wake from slumber  
Your shadows disappear  
Your breath is just a sea mist  
Surrounding my body  
I'm workin' through the daytime  
But when it's time to rest  
I'm lying in my bed  
Listening to my breath  
Falling from the edge  
But it's only when I sleep

See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe

Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep  
It's only when I sleep

Sharon instrumental

Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
In bed I lie  
No need to cry  
My sleeping cry  
Hawaiian High

It's reaching through my skin  
Movin' from within  
Clutches at my breasts  
But it's only when I sleep...

See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe

Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep

Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
In bed I lie  
No need to cry  
My sleeping cry  
Hawaiian High"

Megan feels exhausted after having sung her heart out, especially due to the last song. She lies down on the rooftop of the Capulet mansion and stares at the moon with a gentle grin on her face.

She begins to wonder what kind of idea Ben will come up with to save her…

* * *

**Hi there!**

**In the next chapter, we will attend one of the best fancy-dress parties ever, we will rejoice with more music and we will witness embarrassment, rage, amazement and… I guarantee I will add something you're not expecting (and I'm not telling you… Muahahaha!). **

**_Read & review!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE:

A OST OF SORTS HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY [READ THE DISCLAIMER]. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHICH ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE SUBSEQUENT ONES. YOU'LL GET THE FEELING BETTER.

* * *

**_Previously in Ben in Love…_**

Megan feels exhausted after having sung her heart out, especially due to the last song. She lies down on the rooftop of the Capulet mansion and stares at the moon with a gentle grin on her face.

She begins to wonder what kind of idea Ben will come up with to save her…

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Nighttime. The fancy dress party at the Capulet mansion.

All the guests are arriving, making merry and anxious to have a drink, dance and be wild for some hours.

The overwhelming noise of cheering and chit chat can be heard from the distance.

* * *

In the meantime. Sycamore Groove.

The Montague boys meet before the party at the Sycamore Groove. They stand by and wait for Mercutio to arrive. Ben is dressed up as a sexy Viking warrior and it suits him more than just fine.

Mercutio suddenly arrives with his white convertible dressed as a drag queen (afro hair and a sexy white night attire) and is waving the tickets that will grant their entrance in the air. He's yelling like a madman, but he's thrilled about it.

Next, they get high: Mercutio has brought some ecstasy pills. Ben pretends to take his, but he doesn't actually take it. He wants to keep his mind clear; he needs to be in control tonight.

They go to the Capulet mansion and enter. First, they need to leave all weapons behind at the entrance, but this doesn't seem to bother any of them, although they're very attached to their guns.

The volume of the music is madly high and the atmosphere is purely like a bacchanal orgy. The frenzy and carelessness goes beyond anything else that Ben has witnessed in his entire life. The guys dance and all make fun of each other, but of course Ben is searching for Megan in the meantime, but he can't see her. Instead, he suddenly sees Gloria (dressed up as Cleopatra) and Tybalt (as a sexy devil) making out in public while Fulgencio isn't looking. Tybalt suddenly pushes Gloria with disgust, but does not dare to show his face to her. He frowns at this. Something is going on here… Luckily for him, they haven't recognized them… _yet_.

Anyway… But Ben wonders what Megan has dressed up as… until he sees a wild Amazon girl in a golden short war dress. She is wearing matching golden jewelry and a red hibiscus flower on one side of her wild hairdo. Ben's jaw instantly drops and he blushes. Then, she spots him from the distance and blushes too.

The guys, including Romeo, suddenly spot her too and whistle at her from the distance. She doesn't hear it because there is too much noise, music and the sound of cheering, but Ben does hear it and feels offended.

Ben expects her to come to him and he advances a few steps in her direction as if nothing ever mattered more in this world, but she can't come to him because she's immediately prompted to sing on the stage by Fulgencio and Gloria's words and mildly-disguised stern expression, as if they knew beforehand that she's not willing to make merry at their party. She does as told, even though she's got a funny expression on her face.

Megan begins to sing _Strange and Beautiful_, by Rebecca Ferguson, and the whole audience freezes, utterly amazed at the quality and strength of her voice. As far as Ben's opinion is concerned, her voice is even more magnificent being this close to her. The guys are marveled and feel hot about her.

**_I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart, I'll see_**

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me, no

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do sometimes

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me

I'll put a spell on you  
I'll put a spell on you  
And I'll put a spell on you

When the song is over and she stops singing, the audience is completely unable to react, as if they needed some more time to process the marvel they've just witnessed. After a couple of seconds, someone dares to clap their hands and the rest follow, whistling and all. The cheering is unanimous and wild. Ben smiles widely and stares at her. She notices it. She smiles and blushes a bit as she gets ready to sing the next one: _Angel of mine_, by Eternal.

**_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine_**

I look at you (looking at you) looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine

Woah waoh, angel, yeah, oh

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel, angel, of mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life (my life) sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love, perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel, angel, of mine, of mine  
Angel, oh angel, angel

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new  
Every breath I take or vow that I make  
I want to share it with you, share it with you

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine

You came into my life, sent from above, up above baby  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
You're such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine

Ben silently hopes these songs are meant for him. He can't help thinking they are because Megan makes eyes contact with him too many times as she's singing.

She's really enjoying herself, although Ben spots Fulgencio and Gloria's countenance as they blatantly brag about her talent and all as if she were a rare exotic bird which only they can possess. Next, she sings _Collide_, by Leona Lewis & Avicii.

**_I`ll pick you up when you`re down_**

**_Be there when no one`s around_**

**_When you`re in unfamiliar places_**

**_Count on me through life`s changes_**

**_I`m in tune with how you feel_**

**_Everything bout this is real_**

**_When you`re in unfamiliar places_**

**_Count on me through life`s changes_**

**_You`re all I want, yeah yeah_**

**_I know you`re the one, yeah_**

**_You`re all I want, yeah_**

**_I know you`re the one, yeah_**

**_Crash into me_**

**_At full speed_**

**_Crash into me_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_Crash into me_**

**_At full speed_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_Crash into me_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_When you`re in unfamiliar places_**

**_Count on me through life`s changes_**

**_Know that you`re never alone_**

**_In me you can find a home_**

**_When you`re in unfamiliar places_**

**_Count on me through life`s changes_**

**_You`re all I want, yeah (yeah)_**

**_You`re all I want (oh), yeah (yeah yeah)_**

**_You`re all I want, yeah (you are the one)_**

**_I know you`re the one, yeah (you are)_**

**_Crash into me_**

**_At full speed_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_Crash into me_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

**_We can collide, we can collide_**

The audience feels in ecstasy after this love song and they ask for more. It becomes quite clear that Megan was only expected to sing three songs or something like that, because she's got half a smile forcing its way out of her tender and delicate lips when Fulgencio comes on stage and politely asks her to keep singing once more, as if she couldn't say no. Well, she can't say 'no' now that the whole audience has heard this polite (but obviously fake) plea on his behalf, so she seems to think about what to do now as she stares at the floor of the stage for a couple of seconds. She seems to ponder on which song to sing now. Then, she raises her eyes towards Ben and offers a tender, true smile of hers and delivers her version of _Only when I sleep_, by The Corrs, the very same song she had previously sung the night before on the roof after they had been chased by Tybalt and they had spent that night together in her secret hiding spot… and she had told him her most intimate secret.

**_"You're only just a dreamboat  
Sailing in my head  
You swim my secret oceans  
Of coral blue and red  
Your smell is incense burning  
Your touch is silken yet  
It reaches through my skin  
And moving from within  
It clutches at my breast_**

But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe

Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep

And when I wake from slumber  
Your shadows disappear  
Your breath is just a sea mist  
Surrounding my body  
I'm workin' through the daytime  
But when it's time to rest  
I'm lying in my bed  
Listening to my breath  
Falling from the edge  
But it's only when I sleep

See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe

Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep  
It's only when I sleep

Sharon instrumental

Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
In bed I lie  
No need to cry  
My sleeping cry  
Hawaiian High

It's reaching through my skin  
Movin' from within  
Clutches at my breasts  
But it's only when I sleep...

See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe

Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But its only when I sleep

Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
In bed I lie  
No need to cry  
My sleeping cry  
Hawaiian High"

She softly and discreetly winks an eye at him when she's about to finish singing and Ben's happiness is over the top… Tybalt notices this and rages silently. He also spots Romeo and the rest and he becomes mad. He wants to kill them right there and then, but Fulgencio stops him.

Megan sees the whole thing and sighs relieved, although she knows that the peace won't certainly be maintained for long.

When the performance is over, Juliet makes fun of her:

"All those songs have no meaning if they're not for _him_." Juliet whispers to Megan playfully. "He's here, isn't he?"

Megan smiles naughtily at her and does not say a single word. There's no need to really. She manages to escape from everyone, because all the guests feel the need to congratulate her and tell her how much they adore her voice, and then she meets Ben.

He makes sure the rest of the guys don't see them. They smile at each other and dance for some time unseen by the rest, disguised by the huge multitude. The music is very loud again and the frenzy, unstoppable. They have fun.

At one point, they even see Romeo and Juliet escaping and making out in the elevator. Both Megan and Ben gasp due to the amazement. Both Juliet and Romeo see them from afar. They smile and giggle.

Luckily, Tybalt is nowhere to be seen and Megan stops worrying.

Later, Ben takes her hand and leads her running through corridors and all, and she blushes due to his rash, sudden and strange behavior. Her hair floats freely in the air. His fire is most attractive and sexy. They enter a small dressing room which is located quite far from the hall in which the party is taking place. Ben takes her in with him and closes the door while he's looking at her. He doesn't realize that the door is not _completely_ closed because he never breaks eye contact with her. She feels hot due to that, blushes and swallows. He's still holding her hand in his firm grip.

They freeze and stare at each other in silence.

"I told you I'd find a way and I did." Ben whispers to her then.

"What?" Megan whispers back.

"I want to help you. I…" He adds whispering and hesitating. Then, he kneels down and proceeds with a firm voice, never letting go off her hand. She feels the blood pressure rallying within her. "Megan, I really like you. I… _I love you_. I've never met any other girl like you. Cupid pierced my heart the very first day I saw you… and since I learnt your story, I just couldn't let go. I couldn't let any more harm happen to you. Therefore, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She freezes, blushing wildly. Seeing she doesn't answer, he goes on a bit more.

"I swear you'll be safe with me. Your father as well. I promise. Megan, please…" He stares at her a bit worried. "… please don't keep me in this darkness. Speak your mind. I really need to know what you think."

That makes her come back to Earth. She mildly gasps and opens her delicate mouth to speak.

"Oh, Ben. This is so… _sudden_."

He takes out a golden ring.

"Read it, Megan. I hope you like _this_ inscription best." He says seriously.

It reads '_I love thee. B._'

"Oh, dear God!" She gasps and feels on the very verge of crying. "This is the most… _beautiful_ thing that a man has ever told me…"

Ben notices his hopes rising in his chest. He stands up right in front of her, eager to get the _definite_ answer from her.

"Megan…" He whispers wildly refraining himself from hugging and kissing her.

Then, she raises her eyes from the ring to his face.

"_Yes, I do_…" She says excited and happy.

That triggers in Ben a giant tsunami of emotions. He crushes her in his arms and they kiss wildly. She holds the ring inside her left hand as she hugs him. With her right one she holds the back of his head.

Tybalt sees the latter part from the corridor and gets mad. He knows that if he breaks in and aims at them with his gun, Fulgencio will be mad at him. He has _specifically_ told him to leave the Montagues alone tonight.

_But this is not over…_

He leaves.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**Sorry I didn't update soon. I LOVE you all, dearest readers… Just have patience with me. I've been in the midst of a blizzard of family issues and I also had another fanfic in progress in DGZ and… anyway. :(**

**Note: I know that Ben's outfit is not a sexy Viking. He's dressed up as a monk in the film, but I didn't see it fit for this fic. Sorry if you're upset about this, but monks are not sexy (not for me, at least).**

**In the next chapter, we'll meet Megan's father. Things that seemed settled will get blown into smithereens. Romeo and Juliet's romance progresses bit by bit. And Fulgencio goes on drinking non-stop even though the party is already over… ;)**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**_Read & review!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

**_Previously in Ben in Love…_**

"_Yes, I do_…" She says excited and happy.

That triggers in Ben a giant tsunami of emotions. He crushes her in his arms and they kiss wildly. She holds the ring inside her left hand as she hugs him. With her right one she holds the back of his head.

Tybalt sees the latter part from the corridor and gets mad. He knows that if he breaks in and aims at them with his gun, Fulgencio will be mad at him. He has _specifically_ told him to leave the Montagues alone tonight.

_But this is not over…_

He leaves.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Megan is thrilled about the new course of events. The party is almost over and the majority of guests are leaving. Ben breaks the kiss.

"I can't stay much longer." Ben whispers to Megan. "I must leave before I'm spotted."

Megan nods with a warm smile on her face. They stare at each other in silence for some time although they know they should hurry up. Then, she silently takes him out through the back garden.

"Be careful." Megan whispers. "Some guards are usually keeping an eye out for too curious onlookers or potential thieves back here. Take care."

"I'll see your father tomorrow."

He briefly kisses her when he finishes his sentence and smiles at her before he climbs the tall garden wall. In the meantime, she goes up the stone stairs to the first floor, where her room his. She waves at Ben from her balcony as he leaves with the boys. After some minutes, the boys are yelling at Romeo because he's not leaving with them. He's actually decided to pay Juliet one last visit. Megan chuckles and shakes her head, but leaves them alone in the back garden. She's glad they're not the only ones messing around…

But Juliet seems worried. Megan understands why. This old rivalry is not something to make fun of, but Megan's prospects are now full of joy and happiness, now that she's no longer under Tybalt's threat of leaving her father penniless and living in the streets.

In fact, Megan wonders if a world without such rivalry can exist, if it can actually spring out of love… out of a love like Ben's for her and vice versa, or Romeo's and Juliet's, of course.

* * *

On the next morning, the sun is shining very brightly. Megan feels the warmth on her skin and inhales and exhales deeply as she opens her balcony and lets the soft, warm air come into her room. The joy and happiness that this brief moment gives her is second to none she's even experienced before. It feels as if all her troubles are vanished for good!

_Ben will ask my father today… They will talk about me. I hope he's sensible enough to see the harm he's done to me with the engagement to Tybalt. I hope he sees what I see in Ben… Well, not too much, lest he prefers to marry him himself! No… seriously. I really hope this ends well soon. I've suffered long enough._

_Soon Fulgencio will know. He'll get mad. Probably. Well, very probably. And… Tybalt as well._

_Oh, dear… I love Ben. I love him very much. I just want us to be happy._

* * *

Meanwhile, Romeo is settling things with Father Lawrence as well. Father Laurence chides Romeo for being too rash about love and about Rosaline. If he was so in love with her for the last few weeks, how come he's suddenly madly in love with someone else? Romeo explains, but Father Lawrence is still hesitant, although he agrees to the marriage plan that Romeo has in mind.

Later, Romeo lets Juliet's nanny know about the day and hour of their wedding when they meet.

* * *

In the meantime, Ben is talking to Megan's father, Mr. Roberto Tello.

"I see." The old man says. "Oh, dear. I feel… I feel I will need a bit of time to think about this. You see, I am not discarding your offer, young man, but I need to check a few things before I give you my blessing… And I want to speak with my daughter about this as well, of course. I want to know what she thinks. I know she still feels hurt about the engagement to Tybalt that I agreed to without her consent… I cannot make another mistake like that." He says truly affected.

"Of course, Mr. Tello. I perfectly understand." Ben says cheerfully but seriously, even though he expected a more positive answer than that.

But still, he's happy because he knows that that's something. It's not a denial. It's a _maybe_…

_But if the whole matter depends on Megan's approval, then it's settled!_

* * *

In the meantime, Juliet's nanny comes back to the Capulet mansion and delivers the news to Juliet, but not after she's begged for a massage on her back and a small sandwich. Anyway, Juliet is so thrilled about it that she can't help it: she has to deliver the news to her beloved cousin Megan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tybalt is talking to Fulgencio about what has happened at the party. Fulgencio is sitting in his favourite chaise-long and has a massive hangover, but he keeps drinking whiskey and other stuff he's got in his own private bar in his huge bedroom. He looks as if he's about to shoot his own brains out because they hurt too much. His hair is badly disheveled and his wrinkles are a lot deeper without the make-up he wore a few hours ago.

Tybalt is standing before this sad clown who's obviously seen brighter days than this one. He tells him what he saw, about the Montague boys entering their home and about Ben and Megan's love affair. Fulgencio immediately goes mad. When he rages, his face becomes darker. Tybalt expected this to happen and smirks to himself. Fulgencio rushes to Megan's room and Tybalt follows him, but she's no longer there. She's escaped… _again_.

Fulgencio yells from Megan's balcony. Tybalt's grin fades from his face.

"_MEGAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

* * *

Roberto Tello writes a brief note to his daughter sending for her. It doesn't say anything else, just in case. Mr. Tello just wants her to come as soon as she can so that they can discuss this issue and deal with it swiftly but gently. The message safely arrives at the Capulet mansion, where she cannot read it (at least not yet since she's gone _God-knows-where_). The message is left on a small desk in her room, but Juliet's nanny suspects of Tybalt and the rest of her fellow workers and maids in the house. They're usually quite nosey about everything. Besides, everyone's heard Fulgencio yell madly at her from the balcony…

"This note will be safer with me…" She whispers to herself.

Therefore, she takes the note and stuffs it into her pocket unseen by the rest.

* * *

Megan has escaped. She goes to see Captain Prince because she thinks it's best to avoid trouble. She thinks he should know what to do and how to do it because the breaking of the engagement with Tybalt _might_ not be peaceful. When she tells him the whole story, he agrees with vehemence and seriousness, although you can see quite clearly that his eyes glow with excitement due to the revelation of this piece of fantastic news: about the potential good outcome that this marriage may have in the future. This may be the solution to all troubles!

* * *

Megan comes home after some hours. Nanny, worried like hell, gives her the news.

"Dear child," She says frowning as she takes her to the privacy of her own room and locks the door. Then, with a shaky hand, she takes the note and gives it to Megan. "a message from your father. I'm sickly worried about you, child. Tybalt has been speaking about you to Fulgencio this morning, and the next thing I know, Fulgencio comes to your room screaming blue murder! What did you do to make Fulgencio so angry? What has happened?"

_Fulgencio and Tybalt are mad at me because they must know about Ben and me._

That's what Megan thinks. She bits her lower lip. It can't be anything else… She gets paler and paler. Megan decides to deal with their rage later. She thanks Juliet's nanny and opens the note.

"Gee, thank you, dear nanny…" Megan says and kisses her forehead.

When she's read the brief content of the note, she swallows hard and leaves the Capulet mansion immediately, leaving nanny behind without a proper answer to her questions.

* * *

Megan goes to see her father, who's currently being brainwashed and forcefully compelled to agree with Fulgencio and Tybalt's demands. Megan is appalled when she enters the room and sees the scene laid before her.

"What the hell are you two doing here, pray?!" Megan asks angry like hell.

"Megan, dear." Her father gently tells her. "Please have a seat. We need to have a word with you."

"Oh, no! Not with _them_! I came to speak with _you_. What does this mean, father?"

"Enough, Megan!" Fulgencio madly breaks into the conversation, as if he ruled here as well. "I shall not endure this any longer! You're going to listen to what I have to say, child!"

"Fulgencio, please." Her father tries to set the peace between them. "We have to remain calm. She's sensible enough when you talk peacefully to her. I promise."

"What does this mean, father?" Megan asks hurt. "Am I to understand that you allow this? Under your own roof?"

"It's not _his own_ roof if it economically depends on me!" Fulgencio growls never breaking contact with Megan's currently teary eyes.

"Megan," Her father proceeds with a soothing but firm voice. "I need you to understand that we have an agreement and that it must be fulfilled to every single detail. I know you were never asked about it, but I'm sure that you understand why I had to do this. Megan, I…"

"Enough excuses!" Megan yells hurt. A tear flows down her cheek. "I don't want to hear any more of them! I can't believe you _trust_ them more than me. This is incredible! Don't you listen to me when I say that they're abusing me, that they treat me badly, as if I was mere _property_?! What would _mom_ say about this?!"

"Don't bring your mother into this, please." Her father says with a husky dark voice. "Let her rest in peace…"

"Or what?! I know: or you'll discover that I'm _bloody right_!" Megan yells back. Then, she starts pacing up and down the room as if she were a caged lion in despair. Tybalt's lusty eyes and evil grin don't help at all. "Have you at least listened to…" She makes a crucial pause and sighs. "… _him?"_

"Who?" Tybalt asks truly wondering who she's talking about. Tybalt's and Fulgencio's eyes are now inquisitively on Megan's father's.

"That young man is very polite and gentle, but he's…" He stops talking all of a sudden.

"Who is it?" Fulgencio asks angrily getting closer to him threatingly. He really hopes to listen the name of a random man, not a Montague, although he already knows the truth. Hope springs eternal… Seeing that Mr. Tello does not answer, Fulgencio clenches his teeth and goes on madly. "It's him, isn't he?! Ben Montague! I shall spill his blood myself! Our agreement shall not be broken! _I swear it by both God Almighty and my dear old longsword_!"

"So you prefer to be bullied and threatened by them than put your faith in me and my choice of a proper partner, _huh father_?" Megan whispers defeated, betrayed and disgusted by the mere fact of this might be remotely true.

_He's not the same person I once knew. He disgusts me…_

At first, she thought it was due to Fulgencio's and Tybalt's pressure, but she soon sees that he doesn't really _want_ to defend her. He's just too scared to react like a proper father would. Instead, he tries to persuade her to stop messing around and to love Tybalt and cherish him, but he's unable to convince her.

She lightly shakes her head and she goes escapes crying. She can't believe the fact that the whole picture doesn't ever seem to change, no matter how hard she tries. She thought fate would never be this tough to her. She storms out of the room and rushes along the corridor. She heads to the front door. She knows she won't be back here anymore. He's gone too far.

All of a sudden, Tybalt gets hold of one of her wrists and stops her.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare to touch me!" She yells to him as she gets rid of his touch.

"I know you still disapprove of me 'cos you think Gloria and I are still together, but we're not! I swear!" Tybalt says apologetically and tries hard to sound hurt by her behavior towards him. "You've never let me come any close to you! Not even the day we met!" He sighs hopelessly and gets closer to her. He gets hold of her and pins her to the wall right beside them with a bit too much strength. "_God_, I just wish I could make you feel better! I want to make it up to you but you never let me! Just give me a chance, for Christ's sake!" He stares intensely at her and can check how terrified she is – and he hates every last bit of it. She can feel his warm breath on her skin and thinks it's best to shut up for a while until he calms down a bit. "Just give me a chance… Look: yesterday _she_ tried to make out with me, but I refused her! I swear it, Megan! I don't want anything to do with her!"

"Well, she obviously _does not agree_ with you." Megan whispers using a very dark voice.

"_What_?" Tybalt whispers taken aback. He's truly bewildered.

"What now, Tybalt?" Megan says amused. "You seem surprised. Did the cat get your tongue? Yeah, right. I bet I just _caught_ you."

"What – _no_!"

"She spotted me fleeing this morning and _you know what_? She didn't waste a _fucking_ second to brag about the hold she has on you…" Megan whispers getting her own face closer to his to impress and scare him. "About what she did to you yesterday and how much you _enjoyed_ it…"

"She's lying!" He says desperately. His hold on her gets tighter. "I swear we didn't…"

"What now, Tybalt? Can't you _seriously_ leave me alone now? _I'm fed up with you already_… _I hate you._" He's totally taken aback. She's said this so seriously… She gets rid of his arms and turns to the front door to leave.

"Megan, stop!" He yells desperately. "You're just… _jealous_, aren't you?"

Silence. Megan's face becomes the portrait of pure rage.

"_Don't you dare say or think that again in your entire life_." Her voice seems to spring from the throat of a monster. He swallows hard. "_Because I'll kill you_."

"You secretly like me. I'm right, aren't I, _luv_?" Tybalt says trying hard not to display his grin.

"You're delusional!" She yells hurt. "How could I like someone who treats me like property, who's shot at me on several occasions, who constantly threatens me and hurts me, who despises everything I say or do! _I hate you_!"

Megan turns around and, when she gives her back to Tybalt and she's just about to open the front door, she hears a dim metallic sound, like the kind of click that some guns make when the owner is about to shoot. She swallows hard.

"Don't leave." Tybalt's dark voice thunders along the corridor as he aims at her, trying to sound as if he's not losing his mind due to despair. "Stay."

"This is madness, Tybalt." She whispers back at him. Then, she turns slowly around to face him. "I'm not staying. I don't want to see you again." She says seriously and unafraid.

"Stay. I'm not afraid to use it." He whispers back at her with vehemence and seriousness.

"I know." She whispers back with more calmness and serenity than both of them would ever dare to imagine. "And now I will leave. You may shoot me and kill me… or not, but I shall not see you again either way. _Either suits me_."

Having said this, she turns slowly around, opens the door and slowly walks away. The sweet air combs her hair as she walks away from Tybalt, from the house, from her dear father.

Tybalt's hand starts shivering until he loses control of the gun. He doesn't shoot. He lets himself fall on his knees, defeated. He silently sobs.

* * *

Megan takes her motorbike to the Capulet mansion. She tells Juliet everything and says farewell. Juliet is amazingly sad and worried.

"Won't we ever see you again? Won't you come to my wedding this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, coz." Megan knows she won't be able to. "I won't be able to make it."

"But what will you do?! Where will you go?!"

"I've got a plan."

_It may be crazy and reckless, but I shall try it nonetheless… Please, Ben, you're the only hope I've got left; please don't hurt me!_

* * *

**Hi there!**

**In the next chapter, Tybalt will get extremely mad (again), Romeo and Juliet get married, Captain Prince has second thoughts, a beloved character will die, and I promise you dear readers that there will be some ****_hot stuff! Finally! ;)_****_Just_****_kidding_****… or not? Muahahaha…! You shall see it for yourselves soon, I hope!**

**_Read & review!_**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary:_

A subplot to Romeo + Juliet's Luhrman's movie. It doesn't alter the original trail of events. Ben's love story: he meets a hot girl at the gas station; Tybalt sees them, gets mad, shoots… Broken glass all over the place… But Ben just doesn't know who he is actually protecting in his arms. Who is this dazzling beauty with a defiant personality?

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Romeo + Juliet, its characters, the plot, etc. nor the music I have also added to give this story a more up-to-date tinge. No profit is made out of the writing of this story.

* * *

_**Previously in Ben in Love…**_

Megan takes her motorbike to the Capulet mansion. She tells Juliet everything and says farewell. Juliet is amazingly sad and worried.

"Won't we ever see you again? Won't you come to my wedding this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, coz." Megan knows she won't be able to. "I won't be able to make it."

"But what will you do?! Where will you go?!"

"I've got a plan."

_It may be crazy and reckless, but I shall try it nonetheless… Please, Ben, you're the only hope I've got left; please don't hurt me!_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Verona Beach, that same afternoon.

Megan has just parked her motorbike in a godforsaken parking lot close to the beach. Her countenance is serious as hell. She's walking towards the police station. The air is hot and it's got a touch of orange. No big clouds hang in the sky, just some small ones – that's what you can really see from the reflex on the surface of Megan's dark sunglasses. She walks decisively on the pavement. It's not really hard to breathe, although the amount of tension can be felt on your skin as if it were the summer heat and its bothersome humidity. It really makes you think the air is on fire.

She's got a plan: elopement with Captain Prince's support. In a last-minute vain attempt to spot a familiar face, Megan scrutinizes the environment before entering the building. She thought she could maybe spot Ben on the way, but he's nowhere to be seen. Anyway, it's probably best if none of the people around this afternoon knows her. She doesn't want any witnesses. She makes her way into the police station and asks to see Captain Prince.

Megan is not nervous in the sense that a teenager usually uses the word, but yes. You could say she's nervous, but she doesn't display it openly. When Captain Prince knows she's there, he immediately makes her enter his office.

"We need to talk, Captain Prince." Megan says seriously.

"I bet we do." He says equally serious.

He motions her to enter.

"You know I disapprove of this quarrel as much as you do." Megan loses no time. "I have come up with a plan."

"I'm all ears."

"You should know by now that I hate being Tybalt's fiancée. I've been quite open about that."

"Yes, sometimes methinks you cause as much trouble as the boys themselves, but I'm quite proud of the way you handle the situation. You never shoot at people, there are never collateral damages."

"Would you say you trust me then?"

"I would. I do trust you, Megan. Please continue."

"I've refused Tybalt as a potential husband publicly and privately, but I've never taken a partner. Now I'm ready to do so and end this madness once and for all."

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Ben."

"Are…" Captain Prince seems to hesitate. "Are you serious, Megan?"

"We've met. We've helped each other. He's saved me. I've saved him. We trust each other. We… _like_ each other. He's been supporting and I've lead him on, I admit that. But he… proposed the other day. Honestly, I never expected that to happen. I just thought I was doomed to marry Tybalt by force."

"Wait, did Ben propose to you?!"

"Yes, and I agreed to marry him. What do you think?"

He seems to ponder about it and he definitely looks flabbergasted, but his warm smile betrays him completely. Megan looks satisfied.

"This… is the solution. Megan, this could change the course of events." He's moderately thrilled about it.

"There's more."

"You must be kidding me." His eyes are wide-open and fixed on hers.

"Romeo and Juliet are also in love and they're getting married… right now." Shots of Romeo and Juliet's marriage flow on the screen while Megan is speaking to Captain Prince. Their faces glow due to happiness and the choir of young parish boys is heavenly singing in the background. "Their alliance is much more important than ours because they're the legitimate heirs, but I'm sure that both marriages will help a great deal to solve the current state of affairs."

"This is amazing…"

"But let me warn you, Captain Prince. Their marriage has been done in absolute secrecy and I have no idea how they plan to make it public. Father Lawrence knows _all_ about it, I believe. You may talk to him about this if you wish to know more about it. I'm sure he'd appreciate your help." End of the shots of their marriage taking place right now.

"I will!" Captain Prince decisively adds.

"As far as Ben and I are concerned, Ben spoke with my father, but he disagreed to let me marry him once Tybalt and Fulgencio knew about it and got mad. They ambushed him, psychologically speaking, and he's so weak-willed that he's constantly giving in. I just couldn't tell him anything that could change his mind. But I am resolute. So I left my father's house never to come back again. I also left the Capulet Mansion in the same fashion."

"And you're telling me this because…" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Because I need your help to accomplish my goal. I still need to find Ben and tell him what has happened, but I'm sure he'll understand and agree to my plan."

"What are you up to?"

"I am going to elope with him and marry him as soon as possible. I need protection and a place to go. Now that Fulgencio and Tybalt know about it, I can't come back and it might be difficult to find a friar who hasn't been bribed. But with your support, it'll be easier to find one willing to cooperate, especially if you guarantee that this union will favour everyone's safety."

"What you ask for is not within my reach, but I'll gladly help you, Megan. Your plan has good prospects. I have been waiting long enough. The time has come. Come home with me, Megan. I shall give you shelter."

"Shall we meet later? I need to find Ben before Tybalt does. I'm sure he wants to kill him."

* * *

No matter how many streets she walks by, she just can't find Ben. When she's about to give up and get desperate, she spots Mercutio at the beach. He's shooting at the sea as if it was his prey.

"Hey! Mercutio!" She yells from the distance as she runs to him.

"Who's looking for me?" He asks seriously as he turns around and spots her. His face immediately glows and his warm smile meets hers. "Blessed be my eyes! It's Verona's outstanding beauty!"

"Mercutio, stop flattering me. This is an emergency. Do you know where Ben is?" She says almost out of breath.

"I think he said he'd come here this afternoon. Why? What's the matter?" He asks a bit worried and frowning a bit.

"It's… something about… Tybalt, as usual." She tries to smile, but she fails.

"Oh, great. What about the poor devil? Is he bothering you again?" He says with cheek. "Look, here he comes!"

Megan immediately turns her head towards Ben, who is walking stately and calmly on the sand, shirt open displaying his well-built chest and his gun. When he spots her, he smiles almost automatically. Megan runs to him and Mercutio watches from afar. He doesn't want to mess up with these two lovebirds. That's why he turns around to let them have some privacy and goes on shooting at the sea as before. When Megan tells Ben all about it, he immediately frowns and looks worried like hell.

"When you two lovebirds finish, just shot my name in the air." Mercutio yells playfully at them.

"We have to. There's no choice." Ben says seriously as he stares into Megan's eyes.

Heavy dark clouds make their way on the beach. Distant thunders can be heard. The wind is changing. The tension is contained, but not for much longer.

Out of the blue, Tybalt and the Capulet boys arrive. Tybalt is still angry about the Montague's presence at the party and he's seeking revenge: either Ben or Romeo will suit him. Especially Ben.

"Megan!" Tybalt yells very seriously from the distance as they come closer to them. Mercutio turns around and also comes closer in a hurry. "Get out of here. I have an unfinished business with this young man. And Romeo. Where's Romeo? I need a word with him as well!"

Megan just swallows hard and freezes.

"Megan, go." Ben kindly whispers to her.

"No. I'm not going anywhere without you." She whispers back as if she was sure she won't see him again.

"I can't do this if you're here."

"You don't have to do _anything_ here, Ben. You just have to marry me." She whispers back with hopelessness.

"Mercutio, take her away from here, please."

"I'm not leaving here alone with three Capulet dogs that want to skin you alive, bro."

"Mercutio, please. This is the only favour I shall ever ask you." Ben pleads with his usual kindness.

"Ben, no. Please don't." Megan begs him.

Then, Romeo suddenly arrives with his car. Seeing what the fuss is about, he comes in a hurry. He's in a suit and, although he usually does not dress so formally, no one asks him about it nor he tells anything about his recent marriage ceremony with Juliet. There's enough stuff going on at the moment.

"Romeo," Tybalt suddenly yells enraged. "glad you came. I also wanted a word with you."

"And yet your gun looks more talkative than you. You're willing to kill us instead of talking to us." Mercutio points out. "So shoot your words out of your mouth or be gone."

"Nice wording." Tybalt says with a devilish smirk on his face. "But you need to step aside." He says patronizingly.

Things get out of hand. Romeo takes the lead, trying to talk sense into Tybalt. They pick up a fight like in the movie and they end up in the Sycamore Groove, where they lay the end of the fighting scene, in which Tybalt fights Romeo, but Romeo just wants to keep the peace. Ben shields Megan in the backround while they watch. Mercutio can't stand it any longer and aims his gun at Tybalt. Seeing this, Romeo gets in the way and stops him, but Tybalt gets the chance to slay Mercutio with a piece of broken glass. No one dares to breathe.

"A scratch!" Mercutio takes pride in saying these words, as if it was nothing, but the truth is he's deadly injured. "A scratch!" The smile on his face is the usual one, but everyone knows it's just a fake one, judging by the wound. Silence, only the approaching thunders can be heard now.

Mercutio starts to walk out of the Sycamore Groove as if the fight was already over. Romeo and the rest notice this change of attitude in him and follow him to the beach. Then, Mercutio suddenly curses both households at the top of his voice and kneels down on the sand, exhausted. Romeo helps him to lay down on the sand. Ben and Megan also come closer. Megan holds his head on her lap.

"Thank you, Megan, dear angel." Mercutio whispers calmly and smiling mildly. "I apologise for cursing your bloodline. You're excluded, of course."

"Ssshhh… I know." She whispers back, lovingly. "You don't need to say that, Mercutio."

Mercutio dies. Romeo can't believe it and keeps staring at him. Then, Megan closes his eyes with her hand with all the kindness in the world. In the meantime, Tybalt and the guys have witnessed this and they escape. The storm is on their heads right now and it starts to rain heavily. When Romeo realizes that Mercutio is gone for good and hears the noise of the engine of the Capulet boy's car, he chases them with his own convertible. Ben yells at him as if he could stop him, but Romeo does not pay any heed to him. He's after Tybalt and he wants him dead. Ben stays with Megan and his dead dear old friend under the heavy rain on this saddened beach.

Romeo chases Tybalt through town and then, he slays him at the fountain.

"I AM FORTUNE'S FOOL!" Romeo yells at the sky once he realizes the dirty deed he's just done.

When Tybalt's body is found, Captain Prince gets mad. Ben is called in for questioning that same night on the square where the bloody fountain is. Megan is by his side all the time. Captain Prince asks both some questions about what has happened.

When Fulgencio arrives and sees them both, Ben shields Megan protectively, but Fulgencio takes the chance to complain to Captain Prince about his 'luring' on Megan. Captain Prince sharply answers that now is not the time to discuss this, and that Megan is old enough to decide what she wants to do. Besides he trusts her wisdom more than anyone else's. So he openly and publicly grants Ben and Megan a chance to be together despite the Capulet household's disapproval. Then, Captain Prince declares full of ire that Romeo gets exiled from Verona as a punishment. He regrets doing so (because he already knows about his commitment to Juliet and the potential peaceful outcome for Verona).

In the meantime, Romeo has escaped and Father Lawrence hides him in his home. He arranges the whole thing to be settled peacefully after some weeks or months and sends him to Mantua.

When tonight's mess is over, they all part.

* * *

Ben takes Megan home, to his private quarters in the Montague Mansion. They don't bother to spend more time with anyone else tonight, explaining why she's here and everything. That's why they enter in secrecy. There have already been too many arguments for one day.

And Mercutio's dead and Romeo, banished.

"Megan," Ben calmly tells her when they enter his bedroom and he blushes immediately. "I don't think Captain Prince might help us now."

"Why not? Because he's mad about Romeo, is this what you mean?"

"Probably. He looked pretty pissed off."

"I know, but… No, Ben." She tries to cheer him up. "Don't start thinking like that. He will help us. Don't worry."

"What about tonight? He _did_ promise you shelter and yet he said nothing about it a few minutes ago, after the questioning."

Megan shuts up.

"What other option do I have but taking you home with me tonight?" Ben seems to hesitate a bit, but he goes on. "I'm… afraid of… what I could do to you." He turns crimson.

"It's not the first time we spend a night together." She whispers after some seconds of hesitation and after turning crimson.

"But it's the first time we do so _after_ we know how we feel about each other."

They blush in silence for what it seems to be an eternity. Her half-parted soft rosy lips look inviting and they make him swallow hard. She doesn't realize how hard it is for him to restrain himself from getting hold of her and do as he pleases. Desire would make a monster of him right now if he let it flow. The pressure within his chest and pants is way too much. Megan stares at the floor and the walls for some seconds, until she decides to be brave enough to look directly at him. She knows beforehand that this is going to be fatal for her… and it is indeed, because desire, silent but ruthless, takes the lead and commands her to devour his well-built chest and arms, his thick neck and his hard, masculine jawline with her eyes. When Ben notices she's staring at him like that, he's about to burst – seeing that she lusts after him as much as he lusts after her breaks all boundaries. They remain silent until Ben opens his mouth to say something. Anything.

"Megan," He whispers sexily to her as he closes his eyes shut. "I'm gonna leave now. You should get some rest."

"Wait…" Megan panics. "Where are you going?"

"Where I cannot harm you." He says as he steals one last glimpse of her and leaves.

After he's closed and locked the door, Megan sighs and her blushing becomes wilder.

"_**You'd never hurt me, Ben.**_" She whispers to herself as she bites her lower lip. "_**I'd gladly let you do anything to me. Anything…**_"

* * *

**Hi there!**

**Sorry it took so long, folks. I hope you enjoyed this bit… ;)**

**In the next chapter, Ben will have to fight with himself; Megan will be "peacefully" sleeping on Ben's bed; Fulgencio will rage endlessly and break priceless vases; Gloria will mourn Tybalt too openly; Paris gets impatient; Romeo will flee to Mantua; Juliet becomes desperate; Father Lawrence will take up master planning as a hobby; and Captain Prince may possibly have second thoughts.**

_**Read & review! :3**_

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


End file.
